Party Crashing
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: Some new racers recently joined Sugar Rush. When there's talk of a party, the new racers want in. But Taffyta says this party is for skilled racers only. So, the new racers are going to crash this party. Will they succeed? (I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Sugar Rush, or the racers being used in the story) (the new racers are OC's owned by Lord Candycane, and I give him credit)
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Sugar Rush. The day's races were done, and the Roster Race was about to begin. New racers had just recently joined the game, so this was their very first roster race. Vanellope had trained them for this moment. She explained that once they crossed the finish line, a randomizer would determine the nine racers for the next day's roster.

"Cool!" A girl with a red helmet says excitedly as she hops into her ice cream cone kart.

"Let the race begin!" Vanellope says as she hops into the Candy Kart.

The race continues on to Gumball Gulch, where Minty, Snowanna, and Crumbelina are knocked off course as the other racers avoid the gumballs with ease. Two of the new racers manage to get around the gumballs, smiling as they tail each other.

* * *

Soon, it was time to announce the next day's racers. Vanellope outlawed the "pay-to-play" system, so the next day's roster was determined by a randomizer. Nine pictures would appear on a screen and those nine pictures would be the next day's avatars.

The racers are talking about a party. This party is going to celebrate Swizzle's 11th birthday, and Vanellope plans to have it on her private cruise ship.

"This party is the social event of the season. I can't believe Malarkey finally planned something cool for once." Gloyd says to Crumbelina, who's taking off her helmet.

"I know, Gloyd. I can't believe I got invited! 'The Swizz' doesn't invite just ANYONE to his parties." Crumbelina replies, smiling.

"What's this about a party?" One of the new racers, named Licorice Liqued, asks Snowanna.

"Oh, it's just a party for Swizzle. It's his birthday tomorrow, and Vanellope planned a huge party on her private cruise ship. He wanted something big this year." Snowanna tells the licorice-themed girl.

"Yeah, and this is one party that people like YOU won't be invited to!" Taffyta tells Licorice, glaring at her. "This party is only for SKILLED racers. And you newbies aren't it."

"What?!" Licorice steps back, shocked.

"Yeah, you bunch of newbies, if you want an invitation, you'll have to prove yourselves! But everyone here knows that will never happen!" Minty says, clutching her boyfriend's free hand as he holds a first place trophy in his other hand.

"Exactly, Mints. Now, shall we watch the randomizer?" Swizzle asks as they turn to watch the jumbotron.

Nine pictures appear on the "Chews Your Racer" screen. The following racers appear: Swizzle Malarkey, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Sticky Wipplesnit, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Creme Glace, Jubileena Bing-Bing, and Taffyta Muttonfudge.

The racers applaud each other for getting on the roster. Creme, however, stood there in shock. She couldn't believe her picture was on the selection screen. "I'm on the roster." Creme whispers to herself.

Taffyta walks up to her. "Hey, ice cream girl, just one piece of advice. Quit while you're ahead. You'll never beat any of us."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that tomorrow, Strawberry Shortcake." Creme says, walking away.

Taffyta smirks as she watches Creme walk away.

"She has no chance in Magic Shell..." Taffyta says, smiling evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the track, the day's racers were standing around, waiting for the first quarter alert. Swizzle was sitting in his _Tongue Twister_, eagerly waiting for the day's races to start.

"Happy Birthday, Swizz!" Minty says, smiling as she gets in her _Veloci-Wrapper_.

"Thanks, Mints." Swizzle replies as he puts on his indigo blue racing goggles.

"So, how does it feel to be 11?" Gloyd asks him.

"It feels good. I don't really feel any older." Swizzle replies with a smile on his face.

Creme drives over in the _Drumstick_, her ice cream cone kart, determined to beat Taffyta after the whole fight the day before.

"Well, look who showed up..." Taffyta says, licking a strawberry lollipop and smirking.

"Shut the fudge up, Strawberry Shortcake. When the race starts, it's on!" Creme says, staring at her angrily.

* * *

The arcade opens a short time later, and arcade patrons run to their favorite games.

A girl, about 13, runs over to _Sugar Rush_ and inserts her quarter. The avatar selection brings up the day's racers, and she comes upon Creme.

"Hmmmmm...this racer seems interesting." the girl says, selecting Creme as her avatar.

Creme perks up. "I've been selected!" she says, excitedly jumping in her kart.

Taffyta glares at her. "All right, the race is starting...time to show this rookie what real racers can do."

As the green light flashes, the racers leave the starting line with Nougetsia in the lead.

The girl playing as Creme was doing pretty good, until Taffyta gets a power-up, smirking evilly.

"Time to blow this rookie off course!" Taffyta says, smiling.

"SWEET SEEKERS!" the announcer says. A set of three Red Hots shoot out from the top of her kart.

Luckily, the girl playing as Creme avoided the Sweet Seekers with ease, so the three Sweet Seekers hit Minty, Sticky, and Nougetsia, blowing them off course.

As they approached Gumball Gulch, where giant gumballs come out of big gumball machines and roll on this part of the track, Creme managed to make it. A giant gumball hits Swizzle, knocking him and his kart onto the ground. Adorabeezle laughs, and keeps driving. She gets a power-up, and gets an ice cream cannon, aiming it at Creme. But Creme dodges it, and the ice cream scoop hits Jubileena.

"Ohhhhhhh, A LA MODE!" the announcer says as Adorabeezle's peppermint fans cheer like crazy.

Creme avoids the gumballs using the speed boosts, and she makes it over to Birthday Cake Mountain. Creme takes the lead from Gloyd, smirking as she drives by.

* * *

Before you know it, Creme's on the home stretch. She smiles, knowing she might just get her first trophy.

Taffyta smirks, driving right behind her. "Time to give this rookie her just desserts." she says, smiling to herself.

Creme looks in her rearview mirror. "Not that strawberry fudgehole again..." Creme drives over a power up box, hoping to get something good.

"Special Power-Up! ICE CREAM MISSILES!" the announcer yells as six individual ice cream cones stick out from the top of Creme's kart.

"All right, Muttonfudge, prepare to get _your_ just desserts." Creme says, aiming her strawberry ice cream cone missile at Taffyta. She shoots it, and the next thing Creme hears is the sound of Taffyta's screams as her _Pink Lightning _blows up.

"Yes!" Creme says, smiling. "Bulls-eye!"

Her ice cream cone fans cheer wildly as she crosses the finish line in first place.

The girl playing as her cheered as well. Creme collects her trophy and does her unique winner's pose.

"I don't believe this!" Taffyta says, kicking her kart remains. "I LOST TO A ROOKIE!"

"What was that about me having 'no chance in Magic Shell'?" Creme asks the angry strawberry racer.

"Oh, shut up, ice cream for brains, you just got lucky..." Taffyta says, walking away.

* * *

After the day's races are done, even the Roster Race, everyone gathers around the winner's circle, waiting to see who the next day's racers would be.

Swizzle smiles, fingering the birthday ribbon his fans gave him. He knows his fans are faithful to him, as well as his girlfriend, Minty. Minty stands next to him, smiling as she looks at the jumbotron.

The new racers were high-fiving Creme, and smiling happily as they admire the twelve trophies she won during the day.

"Wow!" Candella says, smiling. "You did good!"

"Thanks." Creme says, holding her first place trophy from the roster race.

The "Chews Your Racer" screen comes up once again, and everyone looks up to see tomorrow's avatars as chosen by the randomizer: Licorice Liqued, Candlehead, Snowanna Rainbeau, Candella Applecake, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Creamy Buttercap, Citrusella Flugpucker, and Swizzle Malarkey.

Minty high-fives her boyfriend for making the roster again, and he smiles proudly.

* * *

At Creme's ice cream cone house, her fellow racers are gathered around the kitchen table, going over plans to crash Swizzle's birthday party.

"Okay, we have to figure out how we're going to get in that party." Creme says with a determined look on her face. "So, what do you suggest?"

"What about disguises?" Creamy says, nibbling on a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup while staring at Creme.

"No, we tried that at that racing convention to get into that 'Meet Reese Nougatson' panel, and we got kicked out when security unmasked us." Sorbet says.

"Oh." Creamy sighs.

"Well, what about just going in there and destroying his gifts? That'll show him." Candella says, smiling.

"I heard his gift table will be guarded this year." Licorice says, eating a licorice-flavored ice pop.

"Oh, yeah." Candella says, staring at the ground.

"Well, we ought to just burst in and join the party." Popsicella suggests.

"That's just crazy enough to work!" Creme says happily.

The new racers plan their attack on the veteran racers.


	3. Chapter 3

Creme and Candella smile as they go over the plan with their fellow racers.

"Okay. We find a way on to that cruise ship. Then we find the birthday boy. We act all buddy-buddy towards him, then we convince him to open his presents. Creamy, being the clever person that she is, put a gift in the pile that was being taken onto the ship. So, when he opens that gift, he will get excited because it's something that he likes. But, we rigged it with tear gas, which will make him cry. So, while he's crying, we'll get revenge on those goody-goody racers for not inviting us!" Creme explains.

"Creme Glace, you're a fudging genius!" Candella shouts gleefully, jumping up and down.

"All right, time to put the plan into action, ladies and gentleman." Creme says, grabbing her red helmet off the couch.

The racers walk out of Creme's house and toward the Sugar Rush Port, where the boat is parked and taking guests for the party.

* * *

On the _Good Ship Lollipop_, the racers were already on board, admiring the view from the top of the boat, where the party was taking place.

The ballroom on the top of the boat was a true tribute to the Swizz at its finest. Blue and green streamers crisscross every which way around the room, bunches of rainbow balloons are in random places around the room, long tables hold different kinds of food and candy (especially swirl pops), round tables covered with indigo blue tablecloths have fine china plates and Unicorn Pop bouquets as centerpieces, a DJ is playing music by Nelly with most of the racers dancing under a big disco ball, a table with a tye-dye tablecloth holds presents of every shape and size, pictures of Swizzle are everywhere, a six-layered birthday cake is sitting on a table covered with a blue tablecloth surrounded by clear plastic plates, forks, and a cake knife with a light blue handle, and 3 big ice sculptures of Swizzle sit on all the food tables (1 per table).

"This party is...OFF THE HOOK!" Gloyd says, swinging Crumbelina up in the air as they dance.

"Thanks, Pumpkinhead." Swizzle says, smiling. Minty is hanging off of his arm, and he smiles at her as they get some punch.

Creamy peeks into the ballroom door, and is in awe at everything taking place. Taffyta looks at the door, thinking someone's standing there. Creamy ducks behind a ficus tree that was sitting next to the door.

"Swizzle Malarkey's 11th Birthday Bash- Entry By Invitation Only." Popsicella reads with Sorbet behind her.

"We're going in." Creme says, with her fellow racers following close behind, and Creamy trailing behind.

"Wow..." Sorbet whispers to Popsicella. "They're playing my kind of music."

"Cool..." Popsicella whispers back to Sorbet.

Taffyta looks behind her. "Hey, it's those rookies! What the fudge are you doing here? I thought we said you weren't invited!"

"Yeah!" Minty says, letting go of her boyfriend's arm. "We said this party was for skilled racers only!"

"Well, tough taffy! We're here!" Creamy says. "Now, where's the birthday boy?"

Minty points to the dance floor, where he's dancing with Sticky and Citrusella.

Creme comes onto the dancefloor, and finds Swizzle.

"Um, happy birthday, Swizzle." Creme says awkwardly.

"Thanks, wait, who are you again?" Swizzle asks the white-haired girl, confused.

"I'm one of the 'rookies' your friends refer to." Creme says, staring at the green-eyed boy.

"Oh. Well, I don't know what you're doing here. But, according to my girlfriend _and _Taffyta, _YOU WEREN'T INVITED TO THIS PARTY! _Now, the Swizz has NO time for rookies...so get the fudge out of my way." Swizzle says, shoving Creme aside and smirking gleefully, walking with a snobby stride in his step.

Crumbelina walks up to Creamy. "Look, you peanut butter cup bitch, I don't know how you got in here, but you're going to leave right now!" the posh racer grabs Creamy by her jacket collar and throws her out of the ballroom with excessive force.

Taffyta grabs Creme and says, "Ice cream for brains, we told you that you weren't invited, and WE MEANT IT!" she says, throwing Creme on top of Creamy.

Minty grabs Popsicella and Sorbet and says this: "STAY OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND'S PARTY OR I WILL USE EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE ON YOUR CANDY-COATED BUTTS!" She throws the couple out into the hallway, causing them to crash into a lollipop plant.

Gloyd has Witchy in his arms. He screams candy profanities and says this before throwing her out: "You set one foot back in here, I swear, I will get my candy corn shotgun and shoot you between the eyes."

The rest of the veteran racers say assorted threats and other things about not being invited to the party. They throw the rest of the new racers into the hallway, and Rancis shuts the ballroom door, while Vanellope enlists the help of two Oreo guards to guard all the ballroom entrances.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Creme says, pulling herself up.

"Owwww...my head." Popsicella says along with Sorbet, who has a big bump on his forehead.

"We have to get back in there and get our revenge..." Creamy says. Creamy has bruises on her arms and legs from struggling in Crumbelina's arms and from her throwing her into a planter.

"You heard Gloyd. He's gonna get his candy corn shotgun and shoot us between the eyes if we set one foot in there again." Witchy says, shaking with fear at the thought as Candella has an arm around her.

"We're not scared of them. We have to get back in there." Creme says with a determined look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"But how do we get back in there? They have Oreo guards at every entrance." Sorbet says, still rubbing his sore head.

"We do what they do in the movies and TV. We tie ourselves with ropes and bust in like ninjas!" Creamy says, grinning as she holds up strong licorice rope.

"Good idea, Creamy." Creme says as she helps tie the licorice rope on the rest of the new racers.

"Let's move in!" Witchy says, leading them to the windows, watching the scene going on inside.

* * *

All the racers were gathered around the cake, singing to Swizzle. The green-haired boy smiles, staring at the cake and all 11 candles, which are already lit. He then blows out the candles, and starts to cut the cake.

Candlehead looks up at the windows. "Hey, it's those guys again!"

Swizzle looks up from cutting the cake. "I thought we got rid of those jerkbreakers..."

"I'm ready for them this time." Gloyd says, pulling out his candy corn shotgun.

"But, I'm not gonna be part of it this time, guys. I'm for the new racers." Jubileena says, slipping out of the back door, and back to the track.

Just as Jubi leaves, the new racers burst in through the windows. Everyone screams.

"You guys will pay!" Creamy says, pulling out her chocolate knife, aiming it at Rancis' neck. "You're gonna die first, Rancy!" she laughs evilly, knocking Rancis to the floor.

Creme takes off her helmet. "Muttonfudge. You are mean to us. Time for revenge." she says, her stare paralyzing the strawberry-themed girl.

"Have mercy!" Gloyd says as Witchy jumps on top of him. She takes out a magic wand and turns him into a chocolate turtle. She then picks up Gloyd's gun.

Witchy then gets on the stage and starts talking.

"Veteran racers! You denied that we had the skills! Now we're going to show you just what happens when you deny us!" Witchy says, shooting the candy corn gun around the room, knocking plates off tables, and one of the ice sculptures to the floor, the ice being blown to bits.

Some of the veteran racers slip on the ice, hitting the floor. Swizzle jumps onto the stage as the veteran racers slip all over the floor.

"YOU'RE RUINING MY PARTY!" Swizzle says, knocking the Halloween-themed girl to the floor. Witchy uses a levitation spell to knock Swizzle into his cake, and he hits it good, making a huge mess. The green-haired boy quickly stands back up. But he's blinded by the blue frosting in front of his eyes, and he slips in the cake mess, hitting the floor hard, unable to do anything.

Vanellope climbs up onto a table. "Everybody, STOOOOOOOP!" she shouts as everyone stops what they're doing.

"Look, I know we haven't been fair to you new racers, but since you're part of our game now, we may as well get used to you. Sure, you may need work on your racing skills, and sure, you may have rivalries with your fellow racers. But, one thing stands true. You guys are racers in this game now." she says to the new racers. Then she turns to the veterans.

"And as for you guys, I think you should give the new racers a chance. It was cruel of us to not invite them to Swizzle's party. Hurting them was the worst thing you could have done to them. They just wanted to feel accepted, since they're new to the game. But, you guys couldn't invite them because they had no skills, and you treat them the way you treated me all those years." Vanellope explains to the veteran racers. "Of course, you knocked them into the mud, nearly destroyed their karts, and pushed them into the taffy swamp, like you did to me. But, you have to get used to a few new competitors. If you can't, well, I can always destroy your karts with their help."

The veteran racers stare at their president, mouths hanging open.

* * *

(Cliffhanger! Will they listen to their president? Or will they go against her?)


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, we could try to be nicer to the new racers. I mean, if that's okay with you guys." Swizzle says as he cleans up the mess that the new racers made.

"Sure, it is!" Creamy says, picking up a tray of cookies and placing it on the table. "Swizz, could I...ask you something?"

"Sure, anything you want, peanut butter cup girl." Swizzle says, walking up to her.

"You know Lord Candycane?" Creamy asks him.

"I do know him. Why do you ask?" Swizzle replies.

"Because he's dating Creme Glace." Creamy tells him. "And they've dated for about 6 months. So, he went and got her a peppermint engagement ring. He says the time has come to settle down with someone."

"It's kinda perfect timing, in a way." Swizzle says to Creamy, picking up the tipped over punch bowl.

"Why do you say that?" Creamy asks him.

"Because I'm going to be proposing to Mints pretty soon. I just have to find the perfect time to do it." Swizzle whispers in her ear.

"Well, we could make it a double one, if you want." Creamy suggests.

"Great! I think you and I should talk about it tomorrow." Swizzle says, smiling at her.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess and apologizing to one another, Vanellope starts the party back up, and of course the new racers get to stay. Jubileena comes back when she hears the party started again.

"Yay!" Popsicella says, dancing with Sorbet as "A Little Less Talk And A Lot More Action" by Toby Keith plays in the background. The two of them laugh as they dance with each other.

"So, Licorice, you want to be friends?" Jubileena asks her. "I could teach you to race and stuff, and you and I could be roommates, too."

"Awesome! I'd love to be friends with you, Jubi!" Licorice says, smiling at her.

All the new racers are making friends with or talking to the veteran racers as the party commences.

* * *

After the party ends, all the new racers are happily skipping off the boat as they knew they would make new friends.

"HEY, LICORICE! You coming or what?" Jubileena asks her. "We have to get ready for the races tomorrow!"

"Coming, Jubi! See you guys later!" Licorice says, running to her kart, waving at her friends.

"Well, she finally has a friend." Candella says to Witchy.

"You said it." Witchy says, smiling.

Creamy runs up to the others, excited.

"What's up, Creamy?" Candella asks her.

"Well, the rumors are in fact, TRUE! Lord Candycane is finally proposing to Creme Glace!" Creamy says excitedly.

"About time!" Popsicella says, smiling.

"Yeah, knew ol' Candycane would finally get the gumballs to ask her." Sorbet says, laughing.

"Well, Miss Glace, you are no longer single! I can't believe you and Candycane have been dating for 6 months!" Creamy says, smiling at her.

"Wow...Awesome." Creme says, looking fascinated by the news.

"Well, I guess we have to get ready for tomorrow's races." Witchy says, and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

(And there you have it! Party Crashing is complete! The next story will be one with a plot that involves these OC's once again! Once again, these OC's ARE owned by Lord Candycane, and I want to say THANK YOU for letting me use them, I had fun getting them involved in this story.)


End file.
